1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical connector ferrule used to connect end faces of optical fibers, a method of manufacturing the connector ferrule, and an optical connector using the connector ferrule.
2. Related Background Art
As a connector used for a connection of a plurality of optical fibers, an optical connector of the type standardized by JIS C 5981 is generally known. An optical connector of this type is manufactured by using a mold like the one disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 8-179161. As shown in FIGS. 17 and 18, an optical connector C is of a type designed to position and fix optical fibers with a connector ferrule 1. As shown in FIG. 17, this connector ferrule 1 is mounted on the end portion of a fiber optic ribbon cable 2. A pair of guide-pin holes 11 are formed in a mating end face 10 to be connected with another optical connector C. Guide pins 3 for positioning and fixing the mating end faces of the two connectors are inserted in the guide-pin holes 11. These guide-pin holes 11 extend through the connector ferrule I from the mating end face 10 to the reverse end. The end portions of fiber positioning holes 13 for positioning the optical fibers in the fiber optic ribbon cable 2 are also formed in the mating end face 10. The optical connectors C described above are mutually positioned by inserting the common guide pins 3 into the guide-pin holes 11 and coupled to each other, as shown in FIG. 18. The coupled state of the two connectors is held by a clamp spring 5.